The Reaper and His Scorpion
by Military-SweetHeart
Summary: Anabela Escorpiao is supposedly the hunter of rouges, so when she's asked to help Blade with a particular rouge, namely Jared Nomak, why is not able to kill him? Jared is supposed to be a killer of both vampires AND humans, so why is this vampire different? Why are they willing to go against nature and rules to be with each other? Only time can tell. (JaredXOC)


_First fanfic for this movie. Don't be harsh, or I'll find you and make you pay._

_(Just kidding, but seriously, if you flame me, you'll be blocked.)_

* * *

Chapter One:

Silently, she watched as Blade slapped Reinhardt twice before locking his head with his arm and slamming a small, circular object in the back of his skull. She fought the urge to laugh out loud, but failed to do so. She loved it when an egotistical pure blood got their ass handed to them. And it was even better when it was in front of their friends. As soon as her laugh was heard by Blade, he looked up and saw her dangling from the ceiling rafters. She waved at him, giving him a toothy grin.

"Get your ass down here!" He shouted. Laughing again, she obliged him. Swinging her legs over the rafter, she flipped herself backwards and tucked her body in as she rolled towards the ground. At the last second, she flipped out of her roll and landed on the ground, feet first. When she stood up, she noticed Whistler and another man standing in the back. Squealing slightly, she jumped at Whistler and threw her arms around him. He gave out a bark of laughter and hugged her back.

"Good to see ya, girlie."

"And I feel the same, sir." She touched three fingers to her forehead and bowed towards him. A sign of respect and love in her family. Turning towards the other person, she ignored the group of people staring at her with distrust and curiosity. "May I ask what you're name is?" The man jumped slightly at her gaze. She knew what shocked him. Her eyes. They were a vibrant, electric blue. The kind that sucks light in and reflects it back twice as bright. Smiling lightly, she waited patiently for his answer. He gave her his hand before replying.

"Josh. But I go by Scud. Who're you?" She ignored his tone. She was used to humans being rude, unintentionally of course. His eyes told he was sorry.

"I am Anabela Escorpiao," she was going to add her lineage, but the group of pure bloods interrupted her before she even got the chance to.

"As in, THE daughter of Lord Escorpiao? The ruling vampire of Spain, Portugal, and all of Latin America?!" The one with the object in his head asked. She believed he was called Reinhardt. But she didn't really care.

"Si. And who might you and your friends be?" She rarely ever spoke in harsh tones, so this came out as a surprise to the others. They had all heard of her never-ending kindness, her loyalty to those in her favor and in the favor of her father, and her work as a rouge vampire hunter. That's right, rouge hunter. But we'll delve into that later.

"I'm Reinhardt, that's Chupa," the one with a blond buzz cut nodded to her, "Verlaine and Lighthammer," the pixie with red hair and the freaky tattooed one looked her way, "Snowman," the only Asian, "Priest and Asad," the black man gave her a bow while the one with long, ginger-colored hair gave her a toothy smile, "and Nyssa." The only other vampire left. Who happened to be the daughter of Lord...something. Anabela never paid any attention to that man. He was an annoyance to her father. He claimed to be the ruler of the vampire nation.

"And what are you called, seeing as how all of you are a part of a group." Anabela jumped onto a nearby table, crossing her legs and leaning back on her hands. Priest kept his eyes on her, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. When Reinhardt said they were called the Blood Pack, she tried to stifle her giggle. She failed, again. Blade shot her a look, but that was the only sign he gave her. "My apologies, but I find that name humorous." She explained after the glares she got.

"And why would that be, little girl?" Chupa growled out at her. She narrowed her eyes at him, making him take a very small step back. Her glare was positively frightening.

"Because it is so typical of the vampires here to use names like that. They are positively annoying." She hated disrespect. More then she hated vampires that risked their morals for their thirst. Chupa was on thin ice with her, though she made a promise to never kill vampires unless they committed a crime, but she was willing to make an exception for him. And he could sense it.

"So, uh, Anabela?" Scud called out, hoping to ease the killing tension in the room. "How do you know Blade if you're a sucker?" She turned her attention to him, uncrossing her legs and crossing them again. She had known this question would be asked.

"Simple, he had tried to kill the same vampire as I. When he saw that I was one as well, he had turned his intention to kill on me. I talked him out of it."

"More like jumped towards a ceiling rafter and threatened to bite me," Blade called out. He had a smirk on his face, knowing she would wave his comment off with the back of her hand. He had remembered that night. They had fought, hard, until she claimed she only hunted rouges and only drank blood from volunteers or from blood banks. "We fought, we argued about her morals, she tried to kill me, failed, I tried to kill her, almost did."

"Only because my intention wasn't to kill you. I only kill rouges," she finished, satisfied with the answer. Scud raised his hand, acting like a little school child. She gave him a lopsided smile, making him blush lightly.

"Rouges? As in vampires?" Chupa scowled and growled. He was annoyed with all this. They were losing time. "Cool, cool." Scud finished after the glare he received. Being the second human in the room, he knew his odds were against him. Though, it seemed that Anabela had taken a liking to him. Maybe being a familiar wouldn't be so bad, only if she was his master though. Checking her out quickly, he was satisfied with what he saw. She was petite, looked perfectly in shape, and had perfect curves. Not too big, not too small. Perfect.

"If we're done here with all the school questions, can we get to the matter at hand?" Reinhardt growled. Anabela shot a dirty look his way, not liking him at all. Make that two exceptions. Or three, if Priest kept staring at her like that.

"Right. Okay, we need to go where vampires conjugate. Safe houses, blood banks. The bigger, the better. Where do we start?" Blade turned to Nyssa, who seemed to be in thought for a moment before deciding.

"The House of Pain."

XXXXX

Anabela arrived at the same spot ahead of the Pack and Blade. Having been filled in on what was happening, she felt like it was her duty to check out this 'reaper', then report back to her father. He would know what to do. Stepping out of her car, she gave herself a once over before giving a satisfied nod. She would never understand why vampires liked so much leather. She always preferred silks and flowing materials over the tight clothes her kin loved. She was wearing a pair of dark red harem pants that cinched around her ankles, black studded stilettos, an off the shoulder, black peasant shirt that stopped above her navel. Her daggers were under her sleeves and in perfect reach should anybody get...frisky. Maybe she would catch a rouge or two while here? She could only hope. Walking towards the entrance, she opened the doors silently and slipped in. Blade knew she worked alone most of the time, and if there was something she couldn't handle, she would leave and call him.

Walking down the hallway with the tools for...fun...she felt nervous. And anxious for a fight. Anything to get her blood pumping. Coming up to the body guards, she showed them her family glyph (it was a tattoo of three scorpions locked around a ring of silver and her family name written in the center of the ring) and stepped into a world she despised. Loud, pulsating music crashed onto her sensitive ears, making her cringe ever so slightly. The lights bothered her eyes and the over-whelming scent of blood made her want to gag. Even if she was a vampire, she couldn't stand many things her kind loved. The blood sharing being one of them. Her father had taught her to only share blood with her mate, or her familiar. He also taught her to only ever keep one familiar, so as to never become spoiled. She still didn't have one. Looking around, she saw many vampires and dozens of familiars. Bleh, she felt sick watching the feedings going on. Walking towards the bar, she turned around and looked for anything out of place.

Ha! There were so many things out of place here! Feeding is supposed to be a sacred act, much like sex between two people. It wasn't meant to be seen by everyone, or shared with others. Growling under her breath, she shot the room one of her glares, hoping to make vampires feel guilty. Shaking her head when she found nothing after being there for ten minutes, she was about to turn around when someone grabbed her arm. It was a drunk vampire (if that was even possible) and he pulled her towards him. She tried to pull away from him, but he was strong. Much stronger than her.

_'Dammit! I need to be faster!' _She shouted in her mind as he tried to rub his hands all over her. She brought her knee up and kicked him where it hurts the most. He released her and fell to his knees. He glared at her and motioned for his friends to grab her, but before they could, someone pulled her backwards and she crashed into a wall. Turning her head to look at whoever it was, she found that it was chest she had slammed into, and not just any chest, the chest of Jared Nomak. The vampire Blade was trying to kill. She craned her neck to get a better look at him, but couldn't before he spun her around and wrapped his arms protectively around her waist.

"Is there a problem here, _gentleman?_" He growled at them, daring them to make a move. He knew they wouldn't, but still wanted to see if they would try.

He looked down at the girl, no woman, in his arms. She was beautiful, but in a human like way. When he had watched her walk in, he knew she was a pure blood by the way she carried herself. But she wasn't stuck up, mainly confident and proud.

"Yeah, you're bitch attacked me!" The one she had kicked shouted. He apparently was drunk, but on what? Jared didn't really care, though.

"My bitch? I think I'll kill you for saying that," he was about to show them what he really was, but his friends quickly grabbed him and pulled him away. They had seen the dangerous look in his eyes and had gotten scared. Good, maybe he wouldn't have to show his true form to them.

"Thank you, Jared." He froze when he heard his name come from her plump lips. She lifted her head and gestured towards a table hidden by curtains. It was empty. Nodding stiffly, he guided her into it just as her companions walked onto the scene. None had seen her, hopefully. Once inside, she closed the curtains and placed a 'Don't Enter' sign outside. She hoped for her sake no one entered.

"How do you know me?" She kept her back to him, hearing him sit down on the velvet couch and lean backwards Looking over her shoulder, she saw that he looked relaxed. But that could all change if she said the wrong thing. After seeing the video, she knew he was dangerous. But that didn't stop her from wondering who could cause him to be liked that. Her instincts had told her his disease was made by human, or vampire, hands.

"I saw the video from the blood bank. I was informed of you, but all I know is what they have told me."

"Who?!" His tone was sharp. She didn't know why she flinched. She never flinched, at least not in front of complete strangers.

"A group that calls themselves the Blood Pack, and Blade-"

"The Day Walker." Jared watched her like a predator does with prey. Despite being a vampire, her skin was tanned to a rich mocha color and her hair was a shade darker than her skin. What caught him the most were her eyes. They were so unique. They were what had caught his attention at first.

"Yes. I came before them to see if this was something my father needed to be informed about."

"Your father?" He was curious. He wanted to know who she was.

"Yes. He is Lord Escorpiao, and I am Anabela Escorpiao. It is a pleasure to meet you, Jared Nomak." He watched her give her bow, wondering what it meant to her. He was about to stand up, when a thought struck him. What would her skin feel like, if he reached out to touch her? Would she recoil, knowing what he was? Or would she prove that she was truly different.

"Likewise," he whispered. She gave him a soft smile, looking down slightly before gesturing if she could sit next to him. He could only nod, speechless at the fact that she wanted to be closer to him. He was afraid that this was all a dream, that he would wake up and find himself back underground. "Are-are you here to kill me?" He had to ask, though it was only a whisper.

"No, that is not my job. Actually, I do not see the need for me to be here." She was about to stand up, when Jared grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, again. She gasped when she felt his lips crash onto hers. This wasn't happening! He was supposed to be Blade's enemy, and here she was! Letting him kiss her! But her mind wasn't working. She kissed him back softly, her eyes closing as he slowed the kiss and buried his hands into her hair.

When he pulled away, allowing her air, he gently caressed her cheek. She leaned into his touch, not knowing that his heart was about to break at this simple moment. He traced her lips as she watched him with her gorgeous eyes. This was all new to her. She had never met a man who wanted to be gentle with her, let alone not force her into something she didn't want.

That's when the gunshots went off. Jared jumped up, her wrapped in his arms. He waited for them to get close, not noticing her arms wrap around his waist until they were squeezing him tightly. It was like she was trying to comfort him. Then they were gone. She was gone, standing by the curtains and facing him.

"Go, leave before they get you. I'll see what I can do to slow them down." And then she was gone gone. Jared sank into the couch again and felt a weight settle upon his chest. All he knew, was that he had to see her again, even if it meant he took her away.

* * *

_Please review, let me know what you think!_


End file.
